


Caught in the Act

by JustMimi



Series: Caught [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Threesome - M/M/M, our boys don't notice him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: Severus comes home early to catch his lovers in the act. Does Severus interrupt their fun or decide to join them?





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot that was inspired after reading another one-shot with this group. There will be two other one-shots to follow. I do not own anything in the HP world just borrowing my favorite guys.

Severus could hear moaning as he walked through the front door of their home. Severus smirked when he recognized the sound. The sound was so close, he would bet every rare potion ingredient that the two were in the living room. The same room he told them countless times to not stay in when they engaged in extracurricular activities. But his two young and hormone driven lovers and bond mates never listened to him.  


“Oh yes! Harry!” One screamed in the throes of passion. Severus Snape made his way to the doorway and could only see Harry bare chested kneeling in front of the couch thrusting into the smaller body of Draco. All Severus could see of Draco was the top of his almost white blonde hair. Amusing himself Severus moved to get a closer look. Without the two lost in passion noticing they had an audience.  


Draco was on all four, kneeling in front of Harry. Harry was thrusting with earnest into his very vocal blonde lover. Harry’s left hand rested on Draco’s hips to hold him steady and the other had reached down and was stroking Draco. Severus slipped into his chair without the pair noticing. With wandless magic he shut off the floo connection. He didn’t want his lovers to be interrupted in any way.  


“Faster…before Severus…Merlin…yes!” Draco grunted, Severus smirked and could tell Draco was getting close. Harry was always less vocal than Draco and groaned as he moved faster in and out of Draco. Severus wanted nothing more than to interrupt their moment. He couldn’t decide which way he wanted to do that, with the clearing of his throat, go back into the front room and call out to them, hearing them scramble about, or better yet…  


Severus rose out of his seat and spelled away his clothes. He was already hard and his length was throbbing by watching his lovers. He whispered a spell and saw Harry tense and stop all movements, Draco growled at the sudden stop. Before Harry or Draco could realize anything Severus pulled Harry’s cheeks apart and thrust suddenly into his lubed and stretched lover. The movement caused him to thrust hard into Draco. Draco mewled in pleasure and knew immediately what happened. He began to thrust himself on Harry’s cock as Severus thrusted into him from behind.  


Harry was lost in pleasure, sandwiched between his lovers he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He felt Severus’ breath on his ear and shivered. Severus grabbed Harry’s waist with one hand and the other gliding Harry’s hand still on Draco to stroke their blonde lover. Harry understood what Severus was trying to get him to do and began to stroke Draco in time to their love making.  


“Merlin! Severus! Harry!” Draco came suddenly, his walls clenching tight around Harry causing him to come just as quickly. Severus thrusted into his lovers a few more times, before he too emptied himself into his green eyed lover.  


Once the three regained their bearings, they untangled themselves from each other and Harry and Draco couldn’t meet Severus’ gaze. Severus smirked at his meek lovers, they realizing that he caught them before deciding to join them. Neither Draco nor Harry looked like they wanted to admit why or who started it, knowing Severus wasn’t going to be pleased. He marveled at their young stamina as he watched them both harden again, perhaps by the notion that they were caught in the act.  


He would have to punish his exhibitionist lovers. He smirked at the perfect punishment. Oh how sweet the punishment will be. He could not wait until his plans bared fruit.


End file.
